


Oh say can you see

by curious_werewolf



Series: kinkfest Starbucks [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: драббл по заявке КФ - Кэп рвет шаблоны Мстителям, курит, ругается, любит Баки





	

Когда датчики на этаже Роджерс-Барнс сработали на звуки падения чего-то тяжелого, Тони запрыгнул в костюм за секунды. Вот как знал, что оставлять взъерошенных адреналином суперсолдат наедине после такой миссии было ошибкой. Хотя Барнс клялся, что свои подушечные стариковские замки они будут строить мирно, а Капитан Сосулька кивал с этим своим «Америка – может – спать - спокойно» видом.  
Под дверями Роджерса Тони наткнулся на сбор взволнованных Мстителей (и откуда у Романовой доступ к системе безопасности, хотел бы он знать). Конечно, он использовал мастер-пароль и вломился в прихожую без колебаний. На интерфейс-панели шлема замигал датчик дыма – давно пора, учитывая висящее в воздухе облако.

У Барнса был расфокусированный взгляд изможденного суперсолдата с крайней степенью обезвоживания. Не то чтобы ему нужна была помощь. Потому как в этот момент Роджерс выдохнул струйки дыма в его лицо и Барнс счастливо прикрыл веки. Зато распахнулся весь – от яркого рта до выгнутой шеи и расставленных коленок. Жадно дрогнули крылья носа, втягивая запах травки и пота. Барнс перебрал расслабленными лапами глянцевые от испарины бока Роджерса и подался бедрами вверх – долгим, дающим представление о размерах движением. В конце дожал резко и мощно, срезая собственную шальную улыбку в стон. 

Роджерс в спасении тоже не нуждался, в отличие от перевернутого кофейного столика и выпотрошенного дивана.

Тони подобрал лицевую панель и закрыл глаза Ванде и Вижену устойчивыми к рентген-зрению руками.

\- Ну и? – бросил через плечо Роджерс. В профиль его ресницы цепляли дым особенно остро. Тлеющий косячок явно привычно лип к его нижней губе, полной и растревожено-мокрой. И, в целом, такой ракурс Кэпа с мускулистой спиной, почти треугольно переходящей в ладную округлую задницу, напоминал какой-то похабный солдатский пинап. 

Последнее Тони мог сказать слух, потому что Роджерс поинтересовался вкрадчиво:  
– Так вы съебетесь отсюда или хотите сеанс ретро-порно? 

В дверях произошла небольшая заминка из-за подросшего в плечах Беннера.

\- По-моему, меня подводит зрение, - сокрушенно признал Хоукай в тишине внешнего лофта.  
\- А меня – умение читать людей, - согласилась Наташа.  
\- А меня – нервы, - уныло откликнулся по-весеннему зеленый Беннер.  
Сокол пробормотал что-то утешающее про армейских психологов и ПТСР.  
\- Друзья, как славно, что нашего Капитана и его друга Барнса не подводит их любовь друг к другу! – воодушевленно громыхнул Тор.  
\- Да уж, проиграть гонку вооружений с такими впечатляющими активами нам не грозит, - поморщился Тони.  
\- Следи за языком! – донеслось из-за двери. – И нехер нарушать приватность! - капитанские нотки, даже с учетом ситуации, ускорили отступление Мстителей к лифту.

Позади что-то снова упало, пискнул на мобильном Наташи перехваченный сигнал датчика, показательно проигнорированный Тони. В лифте Хоукай принялся ехидно насвистывать под смешки команды.  
\- Придурки, - фыркнула Наташа.  
\- Да брось, мы просто завидуем, - хмыкнул Тони и затянул вместе с остальными, прижав ладонь к реактору:  
«Это звёздный наш флаг! Пусть он реет всегда  
Там, где дом храбрецов, где свободных страна…» *

_***  
[*«Звездно-полосатый флаг», гимн США](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1wLtAXDgqg)_


End file.
